Cosmetics containers are well known in the art. A large variety of such containers are currently commercialized and sold. They include small cases, such as tubes or circular cases for containing lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, lipliner, nail polish, and other health and beauty aids. Such containers, with the cosmetics included therein, are widely used by people from adolescence to old age. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel series of new containers of health and beauty aids, as well as new cosmetics, particularly for girls in their teenage years.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel health and beauty aids containers for girls in their teenage years.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide health and beauty aids containers having novel devices integrated or associated therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated multipurpose health and beauty aids container.
It is a further object of present invention to provide a new nail polish composition for use to coat a person""s nails.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent in conjunction with the disclosure herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a series of novel containers for health and beauty aids are provided herein having devices associated therewith. A variety of different devices are disclosed, including, but not limited to, toys, light making devices, sound making devices, tactile devices, and so forth. The devices can be integrated into the cosmetics container or attached thereto, whether to an internal portion of the container, to the exterior, or to the container walls themselves. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the devices can be integrated into hair accessories, and/or other home, bath and beauty products.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the invention fulfills the above and other objects and includes a cosmetics container having a recess adapted to hold cosmetics and a cap securable onto the main section sealing the recess. An entertainment device is incorporated in the cap. In a preferred embodiment, the entertainment device includes a touch activated light package disposed in the cap. The light package preferably includes a light source, a power supply electrically connected to the light source, and a touch switch connected to the light source and the power supply. When the touch switch is depressed, the light source is activated. Alternatively or in addition, a sound generating device is provided. When the touch switch is depressed, the sound generating device is activated.
In further embodiments of the invention, the inventions herein can be used in any health and beauty aids, including cosmetics, home, bath and beauty products. The inventions could also be used in conjunction with hair accessories, footwear accessories, and so forth.